Why?
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: You don't understand!That Hyper Beam was meant for me! I should have been the one to die!"”Angsty Friendshipping.


_This is my second Friendshipping fic. To all those that reviewed my earlier fics, thank you and I really appreciate it._

* * *

"Why? Why did you do it, you stupid girl?"

Those were the only thoughts running through Hiro's mind as he sat alone in the rain outside his team's base. Although the water running down his green skin made him shiver, he did not move an inch from the spot where he sat. In his hand he still gripped a slightly charred red bandana, the only reminder of the friend who had died to protect him.

As he looked at it, the memories of her death would wash over him like a tidal wave and he started crying again.

"You know, she wouldn't want to see you like this."

Hiro turned around to see who spoke to him and met the eyes of one of the more senior members of Team Blaze, Zander. The Cyndaquil looked at him with compassion in his eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"Stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done. After all those burns and internal injuries, there was nothing even Alakazam could do."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiro shouted at Zander. "You don't understand! That Hyper Beam was meant for me! I should have been the one to die!" He then broke into another crying fit as the painful memories replayed in his mind.

* * *

"_Hiro, get down!"_

_Hiro threw himself to the ground as the Flamethrower from the rampaging Salamance soared above him. Rolling to his feet, he fired his Bullet Seed attack and scored a direct hit to the upper neck. Hiro quickly leapt backward as the Salamance attempted a pain-induced Dragon Claw attack, which slashed though the spot where he had stood a second ago. "Good," he thought to himself, "If he keeps attack like that, he'll wear himself out in no time."_

_As he rolled aside, Hiro thought of the mission the Team Blaze had accepted. It was relatively straightforward for once: Defeat a rampaging Salamance that was endangering the town. Rin, the team's leader, had quickly accepted the mission for them and now they were here, being used as target practice by the Salamance. Befote the Salamance could launch another Dragon Claw, an Ember attack hit him in the side. _

_Hiro quickly glanced in the direction where the attack came from and spotted Rin. The Torchic took another breath before firing another Ember attack at the Salamance. Roaring in pain, the Salamance had turned around to face her. Hiro saw his chance to attack and he quickly unleashed an Iron Tail attack on the Salamance's head. To his surprise, the Salamance simply roared again and swung a Dragon Claw at him. Being unable to dodge in mid-air, the glowing claw hit Hiro and the impact sent him flying into a rock. He groaned in pain and as he opened his eyes, he saw the Salamance charging up a Hyper Beam. Hiro tried to get to his feet but the pain in his left leg prevented him from standing._

"_So this is it," he thought, "I'm going to die."_

_The Salamance fired the Hyper Beam and Hiro braced himself for the pain of the beam's impact._

_It never came._

_As the beam rushed towards him, Hiro was dimly aware of someone pushing him aside. He tumbled to the ground before glancing back. To his horror, he saw the beam hit Rin and it sent her flying back into a tree, smashing straight through the trunk before her battered body rolled to a stop ten meters away from the spot where she was hit._

_Something in Hiro snapped at the sight of this and he got to his feet, ignoring the pain of his leg. He charged directly at the Salamance, not caring whether it attacked or not. The Salamance heard his footsteps and turned its head to face him. To his surprise, an Ice Beam hit the Salamance in the back, causing it to roar loudly. Hiro wasted no time and fired a Bullet Seed attack point-blank into the Salamance's face and followed it up with an Iron Tail. Under the impact of those rage-enhanced blows, the Salamance stood no chance and slammed into the ground unconscious._

_The moment the Salamance went down, Hiro turned and sprinted towards the body of his friend and rescue team member. He picked up her body and dashed at full speed back towards the town. He was remotely aware that something had torn in his left leg, but he ignored it, his only concern and priority being to get Rin medical aid._

"_Don't you dare die on me, Rin! You're going to be fine, I swear!"_ "Hiro's really in bad shape, isn't he?"

* * *

"Yes, Sky. If only I had gotten there sooner…"

"You did whatever you could, Gon. Don't blame yourself." The Absol said, trying to cheer up the Flygon. They both glanced outside the window, where Zander was comforting a crying Hiro.

* * *

"Hiro, please. You have to pull yourself together, for everyone's sake!"

Despite those words of encouragement, Hiro still kept crying. Finally, after ten minutes, he had calmed down sufficiently to speak.

"Zander, leave me alone. I want to be by myself."

"Hiro…"

"Please. I'll be fine, so don't worry about me."

"Alright then." The Cyndaquil got up and walked back toward the base.

Alone by himself, Hiro's mind drifted back toward the events of the past day, and in particular, the final minutes he spent with his friend.

* * *

_"Alakazam! How is she?" asked Hiro as Alakazam walked towards the entire team. They had been waiting for the past ten minutes while Alakazam had tried to save Rin's life._

_"I'm sorry. Her injuries were too severe. It's a miracle that she's still alive now. However, I doubt that she will last longer."_

_"No…" Hiro muttered as he stepped back. "Isn't there anything you can do?"_

_Alakazam shook his head sadly, before adding in, "Hiro. Rin wanted to talk to you."_

_Hiro's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing in determination as he stepped past Alakazam into the room where Rin was. He walked briskly over before sitting down at the chair that was beside her bed._

_"…Hiro?"_

_On hearing his name, Hiro quickly leaned over to her._

_"Yes, Rin. I'm here."_

_The Torchic's eyes opened slightly, before her gaze settled on the Treecko's concerned expression._

_"You alright?"_

_"I should be asking you that question! Getting hit by a Hyper Beam is no laughing matter!" Hiro nearly shouted at her. Rin smiled slightly, before speaking again._

_"I'm glad you're safe."_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Huh? Do what?"_

_"Why did you take that Hyper Beam for me?"_

_Rin only smiled, before replying. "Hiro, you can be so stupid at times, you know that? That's what friends are for: to watch each other's backs."_

_Hiro was silent, until Rin spoke again. "And besides, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Hiro, I love you."_

_Hiro's eyes widened as he heard those three words. He had, never in his wildest dreams, expected the girl he loved to say that she loved him. Steadying himself, he replied, "I love you too."_

_Rin's eyes widened as well, before her mind registered the three words and she smiled as her eyes closed._

_Forever._

_It was then that Hiro realized what happened. Rin was dead._

_She was gone forever._ Hiro continued to stare at the grey sky alone as the memories played over and over again in his mind. The wind howled, the rain fell and the lone Treecko stared out into the sky.

* * *

_Wow._

_I didn't know writing pure angst was that difficult. Personally, I don't think that this is as good as my other fics but review anyway._


End file.
